Lima Huruf
by Einzbern 'clef' Azure
Summary: Curahan hati seorang Sakura Haruno yang PENAT akan semua JANJI manis seorang Uchiha. Betapa LELAHnya ia menunggu sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Fic pendek untuk comeback Zure #eaaa


**Lima Huruf**

**Einzbern 'clef' Azure ****©2012**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Poetry**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Typo, sedikit aneh**

**A/N: hanya sebuah fic singkat hasil pikiran ngelantur saya**

* * *

Separuh jiwaku, mempertanyakan kebenaran. Kebenaran akan JANJImu. Bukankah kau dulu berkata bahwa kau akan kembali? Bahwa kau akan kembali ketempat ini untuk menjalani sisa hidupmu bersamaku? Sepertinya JANJI itu tinggal kata-kata tak berarti.

Sebuah kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf alfabet biasa, sama seperti kata-kata lainnya. Kata yang satu ini juga memiliki makna. CINTA, sebuah kata yag ibarat punya kekuatan magis yang membuat orang menjadi lupa dunia.

Aku bisa bertahan karena CINTA, aku masih sanggup berdiri karena CINTA. Walaupun aku tahu CINTAku terlalu sulit untuk kugenggsm. Dirimu terlalu sulit untuk menjadi milikku. Seolah langit dan bumi benar benar menyembunyikan sinyal CINTAku, agar kau tidak menyadari. Bahwa aku menunggumu, merespon perasaanku.

Dilain sisi, kata BENCI juga memiliki lima huruf. Kata ini sama saktinya dengan kata lima huruf diatas. Perasaan bisa hancur berkeping saat kata BENCI ini diucapkan. Sama seperti saat kau menggatakannya padaku.

RINDU. Ya aku RINDU padamu. Akan setiap helai rambutmu, setiap deru nafasmu, setiap untaian kata-katamu. Aku benar-benar meRINDUkan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Satu hal, aku RINDU saat-saat kita bersama.

Perasaanku padamu tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Semuanya begitu RANCU, hingga setiap kata tak mampu menggambarkannya. Lebih dari sekedar suka dan CINTA, perasaan lainnya tercampur aduk ketika menyangkut dirimu.

Setiap JANJI yang kau ucap, kusimpan rapih dalam memoriku. Berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali dan menepati sebuah kata lima huruf tersebut. JANJI itulah yang selama ini kutunggu darimu. Menunggu kau untuk menepatinya.

Sungguh, menunggumu membuatku PENAT. PENAT akan segala situasi yang sedang memojokkanku. Aku LELAH, aku CAPEK, aku LETIH. Jiwaku sudah benar-benar lemah, tak lagi sanggup menjalani semua ini.

Tahukah kau betapa PERIHnya hatiku saat kau mengINGKARi semua JANJImu? Hatiku PERIH, SAKIT tak tertahankan. Bukan karena kau tak membalas CINTAku, namun karena kau mengINGKARi JANJI-JANJI MANISmu.

Aku berpikir, mungkin menangis dapat meredakan rasa SEDIHku. Dapat meredam perasaanku yang begitu SESAK karena menCINTAimu. Baru kali ini aku merasakan CINTA, yang tadinya begitu INDAH, menjadi begitu BURUK.

Persepsiku terhadap CINTA dan KASIH sudah benar-benar berubah. Berkali-kali kucoba untuk mengenyahkan dirimu dari pikiranku. Tapi KASIHku hanya untukmu. Aku benar-benar tak dapat berpaling darimu.

Kemudian, saat aku benar-benar merasa terpojok. Kenangan tentang kita berdua kembali menyeruak kedalam pikiranku. Ibarat film, memutar _flashback_ yang sudah ku kubur jauh dalam. Memoar tentangmu kembali terputar.

Tawa itu, SENYUM itu. Andaikan aku masih memilikinya.

Aku salah, aku mengabaikan perasaanku. Aku berharap CINTAku padamu akan PUDAR seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku berharap CINTA yang telah kusimpan akan SIRNA seiring penantianku.

Tapi semua yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Bayangan tentangmu semakin LEKAT dalam pikiranku. Dirimu ibarat sumabt dari keputusasaanku. CINTA yang semakin kuat terkadang membuatku muak dan bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa aku tak bisa LEPAS darimu? Kenapa setiap MIMPIku tak luput dari bayang tentangmu? Memori-memori kebersamaan kita ibarat permanen meLEKAT di otakku. Seolah-olah tatanan harmoni di otakku berhenti bekerja karenamu.

* * *

**-LIMAHURUF-**

**Untuk apa menuai JANJI, jika akhirnya kau INGKAR**

**Untuk apa awal yang MANIS, jika berakhir PAHIT**

**Untuk apa ada CINTA, jika nantinya kan jadi BENCI**

**Untuk apa kuberi KASIH, jika akhirnya yang kuterima adalah PERIH**

**Percuma aku meRINDU, jika kelak yang kudapat hanya PENAT**

**Percuma CINTAku meLEKAT, suatu saat toh akan PUDAR**

**Percuma aku terSENYUM, semuanya akan SIRNA**

**Percuma ku LEKAT, kelak nantinya akan LEPAS**

**Dan kini, 5 huruf untukmu adalah.. P.E.R.G.I !**

* * *

**A/N****: ini fic Zure yang pertama sebelum kembali dengan fic-fic utama #jiaah**

**Semoga semua suka. Ada typo mohon maafkan. Akhir kata... REVIEW yaaaa**


End file.
